


It's Just A Game!

by Valisandre



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anduin is a jerk, Gaming, Khadgar finds it all hilarious, M/M, Medivh is scarred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Khadgar and Anduin play a game, Medivh gets confused and ends up scarred for life.





	It's Just A Game!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/gifts), [Demidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demidea/gifts).



> This entire thing is thanks to Eria and Demi, I just threw it all together and this is what y'all get. This was a ton of fun to write and I'm so glad the ideas burrowed into my brain.

“Lothar, damnit, you top! You always go top! Why are you… stop being a fucking tool!”

 

Medivh’s eyes widened a bit when he heard his roommate as he stepped back into the small house they lived in after a long day at work. He made more noise than he normally did to announce his arrival, he didn’t see Lothar’s car outside but he couldn’t be sure. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, digging around for something to make for a quick dinner.

 

“Hey, Medivh!” Khadgar appeared out of his room, a big grin on his face. “I had my headset on and didn’t hear you come in, how did classes go?” He grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter and bit into it, leaning against the counter. Medivh looked him over, he was glad he had befriended the younger man when he showed up in his class the year prior. He was intelligent and witty, they quickly became friends outside of the classroom. When Medivh found out that Khadgar needed a better living situation, he offered his spare room for rent.

 

“They went fine, were you talking to Lothar when I came in?” Medivh asked delicately, he wasn’t sure what they were doing in there but it definitely didn’t sound very innocent. Khadgar laughed, “Oh, we were just messing around. No big deal.” Medivh laughed nervously, changing the subject to dinner and the two of them focused on that and watching terrible trash TV until they both retired to their rooms.

 

The incident was all but forgotten until a few days later Medivh heard what sounded like groaning from Khadgar’s room. The door was closed and Medivh tried his best to ignore it, but the words that filtered out at him confused him all the more. He could hear both Lothar and Khadgar saying “top” and “bottom” and sometimes “there ya go, like that!” which didn’t help his active imagination from going absolutely wild. He tried to push it out of his mind, but it continued for weeks. He could sometimes hear just Khadgar, sometimes Lothar as well if Khadgar decided to forgo the headset that day.

 

He couldn’t understand exactly what was happening, were they only engaging in online relationship type things? Was Khadgar a camwhore that he had heard students in the hallways talk loudly about? It seemed so strange to him that they would engage in online only stuff, when Lothar was at the apartment all the time.

 

He tried shoving it out of his mind, Khadgar dove into his classes and had so much to do that he wasn’t on the computer as much since he had so much homework to tackle. It wasn’t until one Friday night that he came home and immediately heard Lothar through Khadgar’s speakers saying, “Do you mind if we switch for the night? I’m tired of top.” that he tossed his school bag on the floor and went to the bar instead. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of the mental images that assaulted him on a regular basis. On his third or fourth drink it occurred to him that if Khadgar really was a camwhore, was Lothar his only client? Was he getting too attached to Lothar?

 

It wasn’t until the following weekend that Medivh and Lothar met up for lunch to catch up that he finally decided to approach the subject delicately. After they ordered and as they were just getting their food he asked about Khadgar.

 

“Oh, Khadgar is great! It’s all good fun.” Lothar said, biting into his burger.

 

Medivh tried to give a smile, tossing a fry into his mouth, “Have you thought that maybe you should take it a little more seriously? He seems pretty invested in this.”

 

Lothar stared at him confused for a moment, “What? It’s just some casual fun, Med, lighten up!” laughing off his friend’s comments. Medivh gaped at him for a moment before shaking his head, he had thought better of his friend than that but it seemed Lothar was more casual about things.

 

Later that night, Medivh notices Khadgar doesn’t log off until the early morning hours, simply because he never slept that well either and asked “Are you sure you’re getting enough rest?”

 

Khadgar laughed it off, grabbing a snack from the kitchen, “Yeah, what’s a few all nighters anyway, right?”

 

Medivh shook the images that popped into his head away quickly, barely squeaking out, “All night? Really?” in response.

 

“Yeah! It surprised me too, I didn’t think Lothar could keep up. Night Medivh!”

 

Medivh couldn’t make himself sleep that night until he forced the images away from his brain brought on by Khadgar and Lothar’s responses and the insane noises and yelling that always seemed to be coming from Khadgar’s room. It wasn’t until one night the yelling got really bad and he heard Khadgar scream “You are such an asshole! I’m sick of these games, why do I even bother with you?” and slam the headset down, as well as a few more things.

 

Medivh went into the kitchen, pulling out Khadgar’s favorite wine and ice cream, offering it to him as he emerged from his room. He gave Khadgar a sad smile when he saw that his eyes were red from his frustrated crying, he sniffed a little and thanked Medivh for the ice cream, taking a sip of the wine as well.

 

“Look, Lothar is my friend, but you’re my friend too, so if he’s fucked up I’ll kill him. He’s an asshole.” Medivh said as they sat and ate their ice cream. Khadgar smiled, “Thanks Medivh.” Not thinking much of it, while Lothar’s mods had gotten them killed again due to lag, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Things would blow over.

 

Medivh thought for sure this was just more confirmation that Lothar was playing with Khadgar’s emotions and a few days later met Taria for lunch, because she would definitely know for sure what was going on with her brother.

 

“Are you sure, Medivh? Lothar said it was just gaming and good fun. I would have never thought he would treat someone like that, he’s never been this way before. Is this some sort of midlife crisis??” Taria asked, frowning as she took another bite of her salad.

 

“I’m pretty sure, Khadgar was broken up and the things he was shouting… They seem to be talking again, but I don’t know if I want to watch Lothar hurt Khadgar again.” Medivh responded between bites of his sandwich. “I don’t know what we want to do about it, if we do anything, I’m just gonna keep my distance for a while.”

 

“I’ll do the same.”

 

Lothar wasn’t sure what was going on, he noticed that Medivh and Taria seemed to be avoiding him, so he spent more time online with Khadgar. He was relieved when Medivh stopped him one afternoon when he was out and asked about coming over.

 

“You could come over to our place, it doesn’t have to be all online, right?” Medivh asked, trying to see if he could push the two together.

 

Lothar gave Medivh a look, chuckling a little, “That’s a lot of equipment, Med.” Medivh’s eyes widened, “You… you need all that?” he knew his friend was adventurous, but he started to wonder about the type of relationship the two men had. Lothar laughed outright, “Boys and their toys, right Med?”

 

It wasn’t until another argument broke out between Khadgar and Lothar that Medivh had hit his breaking point, and he called up Taria. He invited Lothar over to his place, they were going to get to the bottom of what was going on. When he walked in, Medivh grabbed him and shoved him hard into a chair, the room was dark.

 

“What the hell, Medivh?”

 

“Lothar, we need to talk to you.”

 

“Taria?!? What is going on?”

 

“I’ve had to listen to you play with Khadgar’s emotions long enough, Anduin! He’s so young and invested in this, and you just play with him like it’s some kind of game! You can’t play with his emotions like that!”

 

“It’s just a game, you guys!”

 

“Emotions are not a game, Anduin!”

 

“What emotions? What are you guys talking about??”

 

Taria stepped in front of Lothar, “We know you guys are sleeping together or camming or-”

 

“We are _not.”_

 

Khadgar stepped into the room, “Uh, guys? What’s going on? Why are you guys interrogating Lothar?”

 

Lothar looked desperately at Khadgar, “Tell them we are _not_ fucking!”

 

“What? Of course we’re not fucking.”

 

Medivh looked at Khadgar, “But the topping and the screaming…”

 

“We were _gaming!_ Why would I be fucking Lothar?”

 

Lothar had the sense to look a little hurt, “Ow, kid.”

 

Khadgar blushed at Lothar, “What? Oh, no, don’t get me wrong you’re fuckable. Just… why would you want me?”

 

Lothar took a deep breath and was just about to tell Khadgar just how fuckable he really was when Taria blurted out, “Wait, you guys aren’t having sex?”

 

“No!” they both yelled out at once.

 

Lothar looked over at Medivh, “How did you not know we were gaming, anyway? Don’t you look at his computer?”

 

“What?!? No! Why would I go snooping on his computer?”

 

Taria made a face at Lothar, and snatched up her phone and called Callan, “Has your father ever snooped on your computer?” Callan confirmed it, as Lothar yelled “In my defense I was worried he was taking drugs! He forgave me!” Taria hung up and proceeded to yell at Lothar some more about invading people’s privacy while Khadgar collapsed on the sofa and laughed until he was crying.

 

Lothar threw his hands in the air, “Weren’t you yelling at me about Khadgar??”

 

Medivh shook his head, grabbed a bottle of wine and sat next to Khadgar and they passed it back and forth while Taria and Lothar proceeded to have one hell of an argument.

 

“You and Lothar would make a cute couple, in any case.”


End file.
